Skinny Love (DaeJae)
by ingridannisadea
Summary: Sebut saja waktu.. namanya adalah waktu, ia telah mempertemukanku dengannya; Aku, Dia, dan takdir kita. Masa lalu merupakan kenangan yang indah dan masa sekarang aku ingin terus berharap bisa tetap terasa indahnya. Ingatan dan Impian.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : Perhaps & Times**_

 **Skinny Love**

Aku tahu jika waktu telah menunjukkanku bahwa dia adalah takdirku... / "Apa kau lelah, Jung Daehyun?" / "Youngjae, apa kau tahu betapa berharganya selama dua tahun ini bagiku?" / Dialah hidup dan matiku...

 **Author**

Ingridannisadea

 **Main Cast**

Jung Daehyun x Yoo Youngjae

 **Summary**

Sebut saja waktu.. namanya adalah waktu, ia telah mempertemukanku dengannya; Aku, Dia, dan takdir kita. Masa lalu merupakan kenangan yang indah dan masa sekarang aku ingin terus berharap bisa tetap terasa indahnya. Ingatan dan Impian.

* * *

 _I Love you more than any word can say._

 _I love you more than every action I take._

 _I'll be right here loving you till the end..._

 _Present_ \- 3:21 PM

 **Daehyun POV**

Aroma khas kedai kopi mulai menyeruak, menusuk indera penciumanku bersamaan dengan semakin ramainya pelanggan yang berjejalan masuk demi bisa menikmati seteguk rasa kopi yang menjadi andalan. Sebagai penghilang lelah setelah beraktifitas atau sekedar menjadi teman bicara.

Penikmat kopi benar-benar sudah meningkat pesat, bahkan merambat pelan hingga menyambar anak sekolah. Seingatku, aku baru mulai tertarik dengan nikmatnya kopi diawal tahun pertamaku masuk Univeritas. Begitu besarkah pengaruh _caffeine_ dalam setiap tetesan 'penenang' pada secangkir penyajian? Hingga membuat kedai-kedai kopi selalu ramai sesak, bahkan _taste_ -nya pun sekarang sangat bervariasi.

 _Americano_ , salah satu judul kopi yang tertulis dalam daftar buku menu di _Coffee Bunny_ yang telah aku pesan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya kenapa seekor kelinci bisa menjadi _Icon_ di Kedai ini. Tempatku menunggunya.

Dua buah kursi besi cantik yang dicat berwarna-warni dan sebuah meja bundar berdiameter 65 cm yang aku pilih sebagai kubu untuk menantinya menepati janji. Di lantai dua. Aku sudah hampir sampai pada cangkir keduaku, namun kursi cantik di depanku tetap saja masih kosong. Apa dia tidak datang? Tidak mungkin, dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya disini. _Coffee Bunny_ bukanlah tempat pertama kami untuk saling bertatap muka. Sudah sangat sering kami berakhir pekan di Kedai ini, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia tidak datang hanya karena alasan tersesat.

Aku tuntun perlahan jari telunjuk tangan kananku mengikuti bentuk bibir cangkir; melingkar - mengusir kejauhan.

Satu putaran... Dua putaran... Tiga putaran...

"Barangkali dia lupa. Dia kan, begitu sibuk." gumamku dengan suara yang tertekan oleh riuh pembeli kopi yang lain.

Kulanjutkan gerak laju jari telunjukku yang sempat berhenti pada putaran keempat.

"Barangkali dia benar-benar tersesat, karena kami sudah absen 2 bulan untuk datang kemari." Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir positif. seharusnya aku menghubungi dia lebih dulu sebelum berangkat ke _Coffee Shop_ ini.

Satu jam lebih tiga puluh menit...

Mataku berkeliling mencoba mencari dia yang sudah membuat janji denganku, Namun tak terlihat.

Sepertinya aku harus mulai percaya sekarang, jika dia tidak akan pernah serius denganku.

Kusesap nikmat Americano yang tinggal seperempat pada cangkir yang sempat kupermainkan tadi. Habis.

Sangat menyedihkan. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, dia bahkan pernah menghilang selama berhari-hari tanpa kabar dan sekarang dia berani memintaku untuk menunggunya di tempat kami biasa duduk hanya dengan melalui pesan singkat yang dia tulis _'Iya, aku akan datang'._ selalu seperti itu _._

Matahari semakin naik, sementara dia yang kutunggu sama sekali belum menunjukan sosoknya. Dia benar-benar lupa rupanya, membuat janji denganku sama saja dengan membuang waktunya yang lebih berharga, kurasa.

Aku berdiri, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini saja. Aku tidak mau menunggunya lagi, sudah cukup. Dia bahkan tidak menelponku atau mengirimiku sms hanya untuk memberi alasan kenapa dia tidak datang; mungkin terlambat, untuk memenuhi permintaan pesan singkatnya dua hari yang lalu.

Aku tidak kecewa, ini sudah biasa. Hatiku sering dipermainkan olehnya. tapi tetap saja aku masih bertahan di sisinya dengan alasan dia pasti akan memahami perasaanku. Suatu saat nanti.

Aku meninggalkan selembar uang kertas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan _Coffee Shop_ ini.

'Jika kau datang kemari setelah aku pulang, anggap saja aku tidak datang menepati janji.' batinku. Aku melangkah pasti.

Namun tiba-tiba.. beberapa langkah sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh dari meja-kursi-ku, aku mendengar suaranya, memanggilku.

"Kau mau kemana, Jung Daehyun?''

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Dia yang kutunggu lama, berdiri dua meter tepat di belakangku.

"Apa kau sudah bosan menungguku?" Dia berucap lagi, bibirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang kurindukan, senyum yang membuatku menatapnya begitu lama.

Sekarang sudah masuk di cangkir keduaku, setelah tadi kuhabiskan sendiri Americano pada pesanan pertama. Aku dan dia memesan rasa kopi yang sama, _Cappucino_ , dengan _Art Latte Bunny_ di atas permukaan. Manis sekali.

Dia terlihat cantik sore ini. Ya, dia memang selalu cantik di mataku. Aku suka tatanan rambut hitamnya yang berponi. Mata yang selalu tersenyum, pipinya yang chuby dan juga bibir merah mungilnya. Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini; bersamanya, sudah cukup lama kami tidak saling bertemu. Dua bulan, karena dia sibuk dengan kampanye yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya di Universitas.

"Maaf, karena membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku tidak membawa ponsel, jadi aku khawatir jika kau mengira kalau aku tidak akan datang, makanya setelah acara selesai, aku langsung buru-buru ke sini. Tapi masih tetap saja aku terlambat." Jelasnya, tak pernah luput dari bibirnya sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Baru saja dia memberiku alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, aku memakluminya. Seperti biasa.

Tapi aku tidak begitu memahaminya, hubungan kami sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun. Namun sisa enam bulan setelah selama satu setengah tahun kami memutuskan untuk bersama-sama saling berkomitmen, aku merasakan hambar. Entah hanya aku saja yang merasa atau memang kami berdua sama-sama saling merasakan, hanya saja sungkan untuk mengungkapkannya.

Dan, menjadikan kata sibuk sebagai alasan kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu sesering dulu lagi. Sibuk juga menjadi kata yang paling di andalkan kenapa komunikasi kami sempat tersendat.

Tawa kami sudah tidak serenyah dulu. Apa yang menjadi obrolan kami pun sudah terasa menjemukan. Aku, adalah pihak yang seringnya berusaha untuk membuat semuanya kembali manis. Aku belum melihat perjuangannya.

Mungkin aku tidak peka, mungkin juga mata hatiku terbutakan oleh prasangka sehingga apa yang terlihat nyata selalu tersamarkan olehku, atau mungkin saja keadaan kami ini adalah memang keadaan yang sebenarnya; sama-sama merasa bosan tapi berjuang untuk tetap saling melengkapi.

Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, karena pasti aku tahu jika akulah yang paling benar. Sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Barangkali.

"Jadi, kenapa kau meminta untuk bertemu ditempat ini?". Satu sesapan untuk Cappuccino-ku setelah selesai bertanya.

Dia membeo, apa yang kulakukan, dan menjawab setelah menaruh cangkirnya di atas cawan. Lalu menggantungkan jarinya mantap di kedua telinga cangkir.

"Apa kau lelah, Jung Daehyun?" pandangannya tertuju pada gelas kopi sebagai percerminan bahwa dia tidak mau melihat mataku.

Aku membuang muka, menyembunyikan kejujuranku dan mencoba mencari jawaban palsu. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku masih ingin bertahan. Tidak, Lebih tepatnya aku ingin menyusun kembali puing-puing harapan yang dulu pernah kuimpikan bersamanya dan sempat terabaikan karena ego yang menguasai kami lebih kuat dibanding ikatan rasa saling percaya.

Sudah sangat sering aku ingin menyerah, namun 'kenangan' adalah satu-satunya hal yang bersikeras untuk melarangku melakukannya. Aku membutuhkannya; Karena aku mencintainya. Ya.

"Habiskan kopimu, cepat. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu bermain air. Kau ingatkan, kalau dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu di sana dan basah kuyup?" Aku tidak mendengarkan kalimatnya, Aku sengaja menulikan telingaku.

Tapi tidak bergerak, tidak pula menuruti 'ingatan' itu. Matanya lurus memandang mataku; menunggu jawaban. Aku menghela nafas, masih tidak ingin mengakui ketulian palsuku.

Kuaduk-aduk sisa kopi yang masih tertinggal di cangkir. Aku menyerah. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Akhirnya aku membuka obrolan yang sepertinya hal inilah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tahu persis apa yang ingin kukatakan." Jawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya padamu jika aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu," Dustaku. Kini kubalas tatapan matanya, "mungkin kau yang sudah lelah denganku, Yoo Youngjae."

"Kau bilang, kau tidak tahu apa yang kumaksud? Apa-"

"Apa kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama tentang hubungan ini?" Aku sengaja tidak membiarkan kalimatnya selesai.

"Daehyun.."

"Youngjae, apa kau tahu betapa berharganya selama dua tahun ini bagiku?"

Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya masih tidak mau terlepas dari mataku. Bahkan jari lentiknya pun tidak mau pergi dari sebelah telinga cangkir _Cappucinno_ -nya. Waktunya seperti terhenti. Dia nampak sedang berada di dalam ruangnya sendiri untuk menerka kalimatku.

Dan, mata yang selalu tersenyum itu kini mulai sedikit berair.

Sebut saja waktu. Namanya adalah waktu, ia yang telah mempertemukanku dengannya; aku dan dia - Yoo Youngjae. Saat pertama kali ia mempertemukanku dengan dirinya, aku tahu jika waktu telah menunjukanku bahwa dia adalah takdirku. Hidup sampai mati. Dari cara ia memperlihatkan sosoknya pertama kali padaku di sebuah pendaftaran sekolah taman kanak-kanak; sama-sama masih malu karena kami masih baru. Dari cara ia memamerkan mata tersenyumnya kepadaku; untuk pertama kalinya saat dia tersenyum padaku hanya karena sebuah pulpen pelangi. Hingga sampai saat ia membuatku kagum dengan segala sesuatu yang dia miliki dan lakukan. Dia sempurna, dan memang akan selalu menjadi paling sempurna sejak pertama kali melihatnya di usia 5 tahun kami. Waktu tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakanku, ia selalu jujur kepadaku. Barangkali.

Aku, dia dan waktu adalah tiga hal yang akan terus berkesinambungan.

Waktu adalah seluruh rangkaian 'saat' ketika proses, perbuatan, dan keadaan berada atau berlangsung dalam suatu masa.

Ketika waktu memproses pertemuanku dengannya, aku tahu itulah awal mulanya dimana ia ingin menjadi temanku; waktu ingin berteman denganku. Aku menghargainya dan menerimanya untuk menjadi temanku. Aku percaya pada waktu. Bahkan saat waktu memutuskan untuk mencoba menjauhkanku dengannya aku masih menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Sampai sekarang ini.

* * *

Di 5 jam setelah pertemuanku dengan Youngjae di kedai kopi kelinci tempat biasa di mana kami selalu bertukar keluh kesah, keringat dan air mata telah usai. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir selama 20 tahun ia menjadi temanku, ia ingkar janji; waktu tidak jujur padaku.

Aku tidak marah, tidak juga kesal padanya. Karena posisiku adalah pihak yang dituntut untuk selalu bisa memahami - dalam situasi apapun. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa waktu tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Youngjae. Bagaimana cara Youngjae melihat hubungan kami? Kenapa Youngjae nampak berbeda? Kenapa Youngjae tidak semeriah dulu? Dan ke mana Youngjae pergi selama 2 bulan ini?

Sepertinya waktu ingin menyembunyikan Youngjae dariku...

Atau barangkali, Youngjae yang ingin bersembunyi dariku dan waktu tidak bisa melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan waktu padaku.

Kuputar posisi berbaringku yang tadinya terlentang di atas kasur, aku berguling dan menjadikan dadaku sebagai tumpuan tubuhku. Tengkurap. Lalu kupejamkan mata ini; mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Youngjae 5 jam lalu.

 _'Aku menyukaimu, Daehyun. Dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya, rasaku masih sama dan kau tetaplah Daehyun yang sama. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku masih tetap Youngjae yang sama, hanya saja..." dia berhenti sejenak untuk meminum kopinya (gambarannya masih sangat jelas dibenakku), "hanya saja ada sesuatu hal yang harus kau pahami.'_

Inilah episode di mana aku tidak boleh egois.

Aku semakin memejamkan mata, menutupnya rapat-rapat. Aku tidak mau kehilangan gambarannya di kepalaku. Karena disanalah dia sering datang untuk mengunjungiku - barang semenit saja.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku berguling lagi. Dan sekarang posisiku kembali terlentang - menghadap langit-langit kamarku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, membiarkan gambarannya menjadi buram; bukankah memang itu yang dia inginkan?

Seharusnya aku tidak diam saja. Seharusnya ada rangkaian kalimat yang menjelaskan entah aku setuju atau tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Youngjae menangkap kekeliruan pemikiranku tentang keputusannya.

Aku patah. Namun bagian terdalam dari diriku-lah yang paling merasaknnya.

Kalau Youngjae ingin pergi, tidak, kalau Youngjae ingin istirahat dari semua ini, ya, sudah. Aku menghargai pilihannya. Bukan hanya setahun atau dua tahun atau tiga tahun saja aku mengenalnya, kami sudah lama saling kenal sejak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku tahu prestasinya. Aku tahu ambisinya. Dia benar jika dia mengatakan dia tidak berubah. Karena nyatanya, Youngjae memang masihlah pribadi yang sama, yang tidak akan pernah puas jika dia belum mencapai keinginannya.

Dan aku, aku adalah pihak yang dituntut untuk selalu bisa mengerti ( aku sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya ). Jadi, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain membiarkan dia terbang bersama mimpinya. Karena memang itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang laki-laki sejati kepada kekasihnya.

Smartphone-ku berdering di tengah malam. Aku meraihnya dari atas meja nakas di dekat kasurku, membaca sebuah nama yang muncul di layar ID.

Baiklah, aku tidak akan melarangnya pergi. Barangkali, inilah yang terbaik.

Telpon kujawab...

* * *

 _Jika seekor kupu-kupu telah kehilangan sebelah sayapnya, maka tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya berjalan, bukan? Maksudku, kupu-kupu malang itu tidak akan bisa terbang tinggi lagi. Tidak bisa menikmati madu dari bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran di taman, di tengah kota, ataupun dipinggir laut. Kupu-kupu hanya bisa hinggap di rerumputan. Dia tidak menarik lagi._

 **TBC/END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :** **A Latter Of Memories**_

 _ **Kindergarten**_

Melingkar. Jika kau tak mampu menemukan jalan lurus untuk melangkah maju, maka berputarlah, berbalik arah dan berfikir; mungkin lebih baik jika berjalan di tempat atau diam dan menunggu. Sampai waktu - yang katanya ingin menjadi teman baikmu - sudi kembali padamu lalu berbisik, "tidak ada tikungan di depan sana."

Jika saat membuka mata tapi kau tetap tidak dapat melihat apapun di depanmu, itu artinya mata hatimu yang gelap. Rabalah ia dengan salah satu telapakmu hingga kau merasakan jantungmu mulai mengarat dan mengelupas, meninggalkan kerangka lama dan akan berbalut kulit yang baru. Tunggulah ia sampai berwarna pelangi hingga memberimu wangi.

Dan, jika kau bernafas tapi kau masih tetap bisa menari gemulai di dalam air, maka itulah suatu pertanda bahwa dunia ada di pihakmu. Pertahankan ia, jangan pernah lepaskan, sekalipun ia mengerang dan mengancammu untuk pergi dengan sorotnya. Jangan takut, karena itu hanyalah sebuah gertakan kecil yang sengaja ingin membuatmu mundur.

Sebab kau tahu persis apa dan siapa yang dapat membuatmu untuk bisa hidup di dalam masamu.

Daehyun tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal apapun seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya yang lain. Entah berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi deretan meja-kursi, atau meneriakkan kata hompimpa lalu bersembunyi, ataupun menyusun balok-balok plastik berwarna-warni untuk dibuat istana di atas lantai. Daehyun lebih memilih duduk tenang di bangku putih kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada - bersandar. Jam makan siang sudah selesai delapan menit yang lalu, itu berarti sekarang adalah waktunya untuk bermain; berlarian, bercanda dan bergurau atau berebut mainan sampai ada salah satunya yang menangis. Tapi Daehyun tidak tertarik dengan itu semua.

Karena ada alasan kenapa berdiam di meja-kursi lebih asyik.

Adalah sosok di sudut ruangan ini, di deretan meja guru paling depan, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Daehyun tertarik dan tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian dari dia. Dia yang sendirian dan terdiam. Dia yang sepertinya juga tidak ingin bermain dengan yang lain. Menggenggam pensil warna di tangan kanannya dan menantang buku gambar di hadapannya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, Daehyun sempat melihat dia bergelantungan manja pada lengan seorang wanita; melarangnya untuk pergi sampai sekolah usai - mungkin itu ibunya. Karena setelah pelukan terakhir dilepas, mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan si wanita mencium kedua pipi gemuknya sebelum pergi. Lalu sosok itu mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan jika ibunya masih ada di sana untuk melihatnya menjauh. Daehyun mengikuti langkah kakinya, menyimak secara detail sosok itu dari balik punggungnya sampai mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang seusia dengan dirinya; dan dia. Sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya dicat berwarna-warni dengan berbagai gambar kekanak-kanakan sebagai pemanis. Sebuah ruangan yang mereka sebut kelas. Dia sudah menemukan tempatnya untuk duduk.

Daehyun masih memperhatikan; masih mencoba untuk membaca segala yang ingin diketahui, melihat dia dari kejauhan. Sosok itu duduk tenang di sisi kanan bangkunya, selisih dua baris dari tempatnya duduk. Tidak terjangkau tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat. Setelah mengeluarkan buku gambar dan sekotak pensil warna ajaib dari dalam tasnya, dia mulai menggambar. Memilih pensil warna hijau untuk memulai imajinasinya, membuat sebuah titik dari tengah lalu menariknya kebawah menjadikan sebuah garis yang tak simetris seperti sebatang tangkai bunga. Dia mengulanginya tiga kali, kemudian mengganti pensil warna hijau menjadi kuning. Mata Daehyun masih mengawasi dan mulai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana caranya untuk menjadikan dia sebagai temannya? Daehyun ingin menjadi temannya.

Pagi tadi, dia mengangkat tangan saat ibu guru memanggilnya Yoo Youngjae untuk memastikan bahwa semua murid baru sudah ada di dalam ruang kelas. Di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ya, namanya adalah Youngjae, pemilik pipi gemuk itu adalah Youngjae, dia yang dilihatnya saat pendaftaran sekolah waktu itu adalah Youngjae. Temannya kelak. Daehyun baru tahu hari ini. Dan, sekarang dia mulai penasaran dengan apa yang digambar Youngjae di sudut sana.

Cukup lama Daehyun bergunjing dengan dirinya untuk mencari cara bagaimana untuk bisa menjadikan Youngjae sebagai temannya. Karena sepertinya Youngjae tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara. Daehyun memutar otak, tidak mungkin untuk mengajaknya berlarian karena Youngjae sedang merangkai sesuatu di permukaan buku gambarnya. Tidak mungkin pula merebut balok-balok plastik yang sedang disusun oleh teman-temannya lalu melemparkannya di atas meja Youngjae.

Menggambar. Buku gambar dan pensil warna-warni.

Matanya membulat, Daehyun teringat sesuatu. Dia juga memiliki buku gambar di dalam ranselnya, tapi dia tidak memiliki pensil warna. Dia melirik ke arah Youngjae lagi dan melihat sekotak pensil warna tergeletak di sana, di atas meja. Mungkin akan lebih masuk akal jika dia beralasan ingin meminjam pensil warna. Bibirnya tersenyum, Daehyun mulai menggali ranselnya, mencari buku gambar dan menjadikannya sebagai alibi.

"Aku akan meminjam pensil warna yang tidak akan dia gunakan. Aku tidak ingin merusak imajinasinya hanya karena dia kehilangan satu warna yang nantinya akan dia butuhkan."

Daehyun berjalan menghampiri meja Youngjae.

Dengan langkah-langkah kecil, perlahan dia mulai mendekat.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam ini?" Daehyun langsung mengambil salah satu pensil warna yang masih berada di dalam kotak; putih, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

Youngjae menghentikan gerakan mewarnainya dan menoleh ke arah suara. Merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran orang baru. Keningnya mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Daehyun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Youngjae, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan senyum balasan dari Youngjae.

"Kau menggambar bunga matahari? Aku suka bunga matahari, gambarmu bagus!" Daehyun mendekat. Youngjae terkejut dengan aksi Daehyun dan buru-buru mengamankan buku gambarnya. Dia tidak suka diganggu saat dia sedang menggambar.

"Kenapa kau suka menggambar?"

Sadar, Youngjae menoleh ke arah suara, lagi. Melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri terhalang di depan mejanya; menggenggam salah satu pensil warna miliknya. Dia tidak tahu, dia belum mengenal anak ini. Rambut warna coklat, mata warna coklat, kulit warna coklat dan oh, dia bahkan tidak membersihkan sisa cokelat yang masih teroles di sekitar mulutnya. Youngjae menggeleng kalem, tidak berniat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari... siapa dia? Yougjae menggeleng lagi, dia sedikit menjauhkan buku gambarnya dari jangkauan si tahu hal buruk apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini pada hasil karyanya, jangan sampai gambarnya rusak, tidak, lebih tepatnya, jangan sampai suasana hatinya menjadi rusak, Youngjae masih ingin melanjutkan menggambarnya. Tapi sudah terlambat.

"Apa aku boleh menggambar bersamamu?"

Youngjae sedikit panik. Dia tidak suka kehadiran anak ini yang membuat konsentrasinya pergi. Tidak suka. Youngjae ingin menjawab, atau setidaknya berkata 'tidak mau' atau 'jangan menggangguku'. Tapi Youngjae tidak boleh bicara kepada orang asing; pesan dari ibunya. Youngjae menahan nafas dan berkali-kali mengedipkan mata, menahan sesuatu yang akan meleleh dari sana. Kalau saja ibunya mau menemaninya sampai jam sekolah selesai. Sehari saja.

Daehyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat dengan jelas wajah Youngjae yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Cantik. Rambut hitamnya berkilau, mata sipitnya sangat bening, hidung Youngjae mungil, tidak sama seperti miliknya yang agak besar. Cantik. Daehyun ingin mencubit kedua pipi Youngjae hingga meninggalkan bekas warna merah muda di permukaan kulitnya yang putih. Sekali lagi, Youngjae akan menjadi temannya. Youngjae itu cantik dan Daehyun suka.

"Jangan begitu, aku bukan orang jahat," dengan spontan Youngjae langsung berdiri dari bangkunya karena Daehyun ingin menyentuh pipinya. Dia takut.

Ini bukan penolakan

Daehyun kembali ke posisinya berdiri. Meletakkan buku gambarnya di atas meja, dekat dengan buku gambar milik Youngjae. Mata Youngjae membulat, dia melepaskan buku gambarnya, dia baru sadar! Bukan, buku gambarnya terlepas dari tangannya karena serangan mendadak dari seorang anak laki-laki di depannya terhadap pipinya.

Dia harus meminta maaf; pada buku gambar, karena bunga matahari yang di tanam ibunya di halaman rumah kini kacau.

Youngjae ingin menangis. Dia harus menangis karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan gambarnya. Tapi anak laki-laki di depan mejanya tidak mau pergi. Youngjae melirik buku gambarnya, ingin meraihnya. Kemudian melirik anak laki-laki di depannya, bagaimana dengan pensil warna yang berada di genggaman tangan lain? Youngjae melirik buku gambarnya lagi, dia harus menyelesaikan bunga matahari untuk diberikan kepada ibunya, tapi dia takut pada orang di hadapannya. Matanya kembali melihat ke arah tangan yang menggenggam pensil warnanya, itu miliknya, dia harus memintanya kembali.

Buku gambar dan bunga matahari.

Pensil warna dan orang asing.

Mata Youngjae mulai memanas. Warna putih tidak banyak diperlukan. Tapi itu adalah miliknya. Sekotak pensil warna hadiah dari sang ibu.

Buku gambar...

Pensil warna...

Bunga matahari...

Orang asing...

Matanya berpindah-pindah. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tidak mau berangkat ke sekolah lagi.

Tapi setidaknya dia harus menyelesaikan bunga mataharinya.

Mata Youngjae kembali pada buku gambarnya yang tergeletak berdekatan dengan buku gambar milik si peminjam pensil warna.

Buku gambar dan pensil warna.

"Namaku..."

Kalimat Daehyun terhenti sebelum dia sempat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Youngjae. Dan, sekarang gantian dia yang panik karena semua teman-temannya melihat kearahnya; arah mereka berdua - Daehyun dan Youngjae. Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi sunyi. Ibu guru yang tadinya berada di meja lain mulai berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka. Daehyun semakin panik. Ini bukan salahnya, dia tidak melakukan hal apapun, dia hanya ingin menggambar bersama Youngjae dan berteman dengannya.

Daehyun tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini. Baru saja dia merusak imajinasi Youngjae. Tidak mungkin Youngjae akan menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Karena sekarang, Youngjae menangis.

* * *

 **For your information: jangan bingung kenapa bisa ada matahari di atas sana... it's because spesial untuk di chapter A Latter Of Memories ini semuanya flashback ya...**

 **Maap kalo saya membingungkan pembaca :3**


End file.
